


艾斯卡勒斯家的疯子们

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 艾斯卡勒斯家都是疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子，舞步里带出与死神共舞的风角。不过，只有疯子才能理解疯子，不是吗？
Kudos: 3





	艾斯卡勒斯家的疯子们

艾斯卡勒斯家的疯子们  
CP：亲王瓦，帕球，有亲王球和瓦球暗示

艾斯卡勒斯家都是疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子，舞步里带出与死神共舞的风角。不过，只有疯子才能理解疯子，不是吗？

茂丘西奥打开门，刚好看见瓦伦汀从亲王腿下钻出来，嘴角还带着微凉的精液。他的兄弟似乎没预见到这尴尬的相逢，眼神闪烁了几下，沉默地撑着维罗纳的掌权人的膝盖等待下一步指示。  
“比起我来您更喜欢瓦伦汀么？”茂丘西奥舔舔自己的嘴唇，斜着向门外的迈克尔眨眨眼，然后轻巧地让门锁落下，“我以为这是我的活呢。”  
亲王抚摸过瓦伦汀的脖颈，喉结滚动着吞咽下他刚刚射在里面的精液，然后抬头望向茂丘西奥，嘴角带着玩味的笑容：“这倒也不是…”然后被瓦伦汀突然打断，对方略带愠怒地看着他，紧紧抿着嘴唇暗示着只属于他们之间心照不宣的承诺。  
茂丘西奥耸耸肩，假装没看见这显而易见的暗流。他转头望向他没预料到的旁观者，黑色的眼线沉在深邃的阴影里。“那帕里斯你就这样看着么，我可不知道你有这样的小癖好。”  
“又不是第一次。”帕里斯坐在沙发上，对淫乱的场景熟视无睹。无论外人能看出与否，他同样流淌着艾斯卡勒斯家族的血液，他的疯狂和对这世界的鄙夷与茂丘西奥别无两样。  
“那你说说我该拿你们兄弟怎么办，”亲王打断茂丘西奥马上就要脱口而出的讥讽，拽着瓦伦汀的领子，逼着对方转过头，“总不能让你哥哥白来一趟，对吧？”  
瓦伦汀皱起眉头。他与他的哥哥分享相同的面庞，却拥有背道而驰的性格。他看不起维罗纳的一切，却不会像茂丘西奥那样通过与死神共舞来获得解脱，那样的方式对他而言太过露骨也太过无趣。  
“您说了算。”瓦伦汀回过头，装作没看见茂丘西奥眼里的惊讶和许些嘲讽。  
“不如让你的哥哥去跟帕里斯玩一玩，怎么样？”亲王抚摸过瓦伦汀的锁骨，脏辫的发尾垂在紫色衬衫下的胸膛上。  
“我没兴趣参与你们的关系，现在卡普莱特家还追着我问朱丽叶的事情呢。”帕里斯合上手中的文件，冷漠地让自己置身事外。他侧着头，皱着眉想起那场混乱的决斗，和随着而来的追问与逼迫。  
茂丘西奥歪歪头，紫色的袖口甩出一条弧度，露出柔软的小臂。他抽出帕里斯手中的文件，在对方面前把纸张扔到地上，又用鞋跟挑衅地捻动。“别这么说，我的好侄子，”他伸出舌尖，舔过自己的虎牙，“你就是不会玩乐。”  
“跟蒙太古混一起就算会玩乐了吗？”  
茂丘西奥挑挑眉，轻巧地滑上帕里斯的膝盖，手撑在两侧，柔软地扭动着自己的腰肢。  
“怎么，你嫉妒罗密欧，嫉妒他摘下来本以为属于你的玫瑰？你才不爱朱丽叶呢，你只不过是看中卡普莱特家的财富和地位罢了。”  
茂丘西奥拽起帕里斯的手，挑衅地把对方的手摁在自己的脖颈上，让指肚威胁地摩擦着自己的喉结。帕里斯阴沉地看着茂丘西奥的微笑，长发垂在锁骨，嘴角带着紫色的疯狂。  
帕里斯叹了口气，而茂丘西奥权当获得了同意。他跪到地毯上，拉开对方的拉链，灵巧地伸出舌尖，舔过每一丝沟壑，直到那根阴茎硬挺挺地戳在他的脸上，才湿漉漉地吐出。他歪着头，榛绿色的眼睛里闪烁着满不在乎的光芒，像是得到了鱼儿的猫。  
茂丘西奥脱下长裤，腿间留下透明的液体，从微颤的穴口流到小腿。他坐到帕里斯身上，抬着腰胸膛蹭在对方的白色衬衣上，然后缓慢地吞入对方的龟头，咬着嘴唇颤抖着腰肢，狡黠地望向帕里斯。  
“你知道吗，还是我手把手教瓦伦汀怎么上床呢。”  
“别听他胡说，”茂丘西奥的话语被瓦伦汀打断，带着兄弟间年少的那一个独有的任性，也带着被快感冲得头晕目眩的呻吟。

“明明怎么上床都是我教你的，小处男。”茂丘西奥在帕里斯腿上直起身，让阴茎在自己的穴道里沉得更深。茂丘西奥没说谎，这是他送给瓦伦汀十六岁的生日礼物。那时候他们都还年幼，小腿缠着小腿，黏糊糊地不知道该怎么接吻。他们几乎花了一晚上粘在一起，手指埋在对方的腿间，胸膛蹭着胸膛，唾液交缠在一起，直到茂丘西奥直起身子吞下瓦伦汀的阴茎。  
“那次爽到哭出来的人又不是我，”瓦伦汀努力地从喘息中挤出来不服输的嘲讽，亲王把他压在书桌上，冰冷的红木蹭着他的胸膛，穴道却火热地包裹着对方。刚刚才舔舐过阴茎的喉咙还微微发哑，异物感在他的口腔中挥之不去。  
帕里斯翻了个白眼，他早就知道世界之王吵得要命，但他没想到茂丘西奥在穴道里含着根阴茎时还是这么聒噪。他拽住茂丘西奥的长发，让对方被迫地仰起头露出白皙的脖颈和颤抖着的喉结，像只被猎豹捕获的羚羊。  
“你一直话都这么多吗？”他咬上对方的皮肤，力道大到留下渗血的牙印。  
“怎么，你想让我闭嘴？那你的愿望要落空了，毕竟只有死神的吻能夺走我的声音。”茂丘西奥堪堪地仰起头，不由自主地收缩着内壁。  
帕里斯受够了对方的疯狂。他直起身子，完全抽出自己，只留前段卡在穴口被软肉饥渴地吮吸着。茂丘西奥差一点因为这突然的攻击而射出来，呻吟着在帕里斯身上拱起背，又报复性地坐回去，猛烈地吞入对方的阴茎。他汗津津地跪在沙发上，大腿软得撑不起自己。  
“您就那么喜欢我哥哥？”瓦伦汀注意到亲王若有所思地看着茂丘西奥，眼神中有着不加掩饰的欲望和戏谑。  
“你说，你和茂丘西奥明明长得一模一样，性格为什么完全相反呢？”亲王放任自己撞入瓦伦汀的身体，顶得对方在书桌上打滑，只能颤抖着抓住边缘来稳住自己。瓦伦汀比起茂丘西奥总带着某种与生俱来的隔离感，下垂的眼角只有在注视着时才会有那么些生机。所以当瓦伦汀穿着衬衫，跪在他腿间祈求代替茂丘西奥付出代价时，即使是他也惊讶了那么一下。但无论如何，当瓦伦丁带着泪痕压抑着呕吐感吞吐着他的阴茎时，他同意了这个请求。  
“我跟他不一样。”瓦伦汀喘息着直起身子，随着重力坐到亲王的腿上。他几乎是报复性地收缩着自己的穴道，让龟头破开他的身体，狠狠地蹭过他的前列腺。他被这夹杂着痛苦的快感冲得眼前发黑，赤裸的小腿下意识地勾在亲王的皮靴上，又被冰冷的金属激起一阵电流。  
他和茂丘西奥不一样，瓦伦汀在亲王啃咬着他的肩膀的时候想。他永远不会像茂丘西奥那样去挑衅每一个能杀死他的敌人，再在月色中唱起为死神献祭的歌谣。看看这个结果，提伯尔特奄奄一息，想保护的友人被判入狱，徒留茂丘西奥付出这样的代价。而他永远不会犯下这样的错误。  
然后他自愿地跪在亲王腿下。  
“你这话可真是伤了可怜的茂丘西奥的心，”茂丘西奥夸张地捂住心口，“我们可是真正的亲兄弟。”  
瓦伦汀想要张口反驳，却被亲王的抽插扼住了喉咙，只能挤出些窒息的呻吟。维罗纳的掌权人似乎厌倦了他们的对话，一只手掐着他的腰不让他扭动，另一只按着他的脖子留下鲜红的指痕。他的阴茎在空中高高翘起，随着一次次的抽插而颤抖着流出前液。  
茂丘西奥分辨得出瓦伦汀在高潮边缘的喘息，许多个夜晚他们都这样心照不宣地推开房门，交换着相似的喘息和低语。他伏上帕里斯的肩头，啃咬着对方的耳廓，挺立的阴茎夹杂他们中间。他故意地收紧穴道，听得到帕里斯忽然加重的喘息。  
然后他们同时迎来高潮，像是从未分开。

“我走了，没事别找我。”  
茂丘西奥看着瓦伦汀套上衬衫，藏好亲王在他腰侧留下的青紫色的指痕，嘴唇上血红的咬痕还没完全退去，仍然浅浅地挂在和自己相似的脸庞上。

“谢谢。”他小声说，既希望对方听见，又希望对方听不见。  
瓦伦汀的表情没有一点变化，只是默默地看了他一眼，沉默而复杂。

等茂丘西奥清洗好了自己，换了身没被帕里斯摸过的衣服后，他才知道班服里奥已经在维罗纳找了他整整一天。  
“我找了你好久，你去哪里了？”班服里奥焦急地握着他的肩膀，眉头紧紧蹙起。  
茂丘西奥眨眨眼，扬起熟悉的微笑：“只不过是去参加家族交流罢了。”  
毕竟只有疯子才能领会疯子的想法。

END


End file.
